Buried Alive: Hollyleaf, A New Beginning
by Spiritclaw
Summary: As said in Sunrise, Hollyleaf died in the tunnels, But did she? Follow Hollyleaf as she discovers a world, under the tunnels and forms four clans to restore life to the hidden forest. Buried Alive. Found. Leader of all. Legend. Hollyleaf.
1. I'm Not Dead

_Hollyleaf's voice wrenched as Jayfeather out of her terrible memories. "But they found him, and now everything's ruined. I can't stay here." Despair virbrated in her voice. "I __**know **__I did the right thing, but no cat will ever understand." There was a patter of paws as she turned and fled down the tunnel. Running forward, Jayfeather could hear roaring of the river underground, pounding hungrily against the stone. "Hollyleaf, no!" He yowled. "We can figure this out together-" A deafining rumble interrupted him; it went on and on. He pictured wet soil and rock raining down as the tunnel collapsed, crashing onto his sister, knocking her to the floor, crushing her, burying her... He darted forward. "Hollyleaf!" Lionblaze charged into him, knocking him off his pawsand pinning him down; Jayfeather writed furiously underneath him. "Let me up!" He screeched. "We have to get her out!" "We can't help her," Lionblaze growled. "The tunnel has collapsed. There's no way we could follow her in." Jayfeather lay still, panting, as the turmult of of falling earth and stones died away. _

* * *

><p>A black she-cat was collapsed onto the dark, damp earthy floor, water gurgling in the distance of the closed cave. She shifted and noticed a boulder had collapsed onto her side, bleeding in pain. "Lionblaze...Jayfeather...?" She meowed wearily and tried to wriggle from the boulder but the more she did, blood seeped out from her side crushing a few ribs and she winced in pain as a few ribs cracked in response. "M-mousedung!" She hissed and slid out some more and the black she-cat finally was free from the boulder, her side bleeding. Hollyleaf was shivering, licking her side, to clean the wounds a bit.<p>

* * *

><p>Hollyleaf paused and looked around in horror and stepped on the rocky surface of the tunnel and padded forward, her side winced again as her ribs hurt. "Oh, Starclan..." She meowed and pushed her self to keep going into the tunnel, rocks falling down and nearly hitting her from the celing of the tunnel. Hollyleaf heard the water even louder into a deafining roar and she padded slowly and stopped at a small hole in the tunnel walls. <em>This is where the water's coming from... <em>she thought and squeezed through the hole, blood from her side, once again dripping onto the rocky surface as she squeezed through the hole and slid though the hole and found herself, looking at a lush forest below her, and she was standing onto weak cliff and noticed, under the tunnels it led to a lush, countryside with a forest across, hearing birds tweeting in the distance. Hollyleaf gasped and mewed in fear as she realized how high she was up from the ground and crouched down onto the weak cliff and noticed a sharp crack below her. "Oh no..." She hissed. The cliff gave away and broke below her, Hollyleaf free-falling down into the forest below her.


	2. Foxes and Ashfur

Hollyleaf fell down, remains of the cliff crumbling down below, Hollyleaf fell into the branches of the trees, scraping at her pelt and finally hit the ground with a loud thump and she fell into unconciousness. _A cold wind awakened her sharply and when she stood up in the foggy mist her side her very badly and one of her forepaws seemed broken. "W-where am I?" She meowed, squinting in the thick mist, hoping to see Jayfeather or Lionblaze. Then it hit her. She wasn't at the Thunderclan camp, she's in an unknown forest. Hollyleaf broke into tears, wishing she was with her brothers again. "Hollyleaf...it's me...Jay...feather..." A shifty voice echoed and two ghostly cats came out, one, Jayfeather and the other Lionblaze. "Jayfeather! Lionblaze!" Hollyleaf screeched with joy and ran towards them. Then Hollyleaf had gotten closer and noticed they both had yellowish-amber eyes... "Amber eyes...!" Hollyleaf gasped and noticed the two ghostly figures she knew shifted into... foxes. Hollyleaf gaped in horror and ran through the fog, not sure where to go. The foxes snarled and sped up to her snapping at her, and clawing at her. "Help!" Her distressed mews echoed into the foggy distance seeming no end to this nightmare and one of the foxes opened it's jaws and slowly edged in towards Hollyleaf's neck... _

* * *

><p>"No!" Hollyleaf screamed and noticed she had woken up, in the forest, looking around, seeing only bushes and trees. "Just a dream... but it was all too real..." She whispered. Then she got up and her ribs, and side atleast didn't hurt as much as yesterday. Hollyleaf padded through the forest looking at every sight and smelling every smell. "How odd." She meowed and noticed a ball of gray small fur was under a deathberry bush and prodded it with her paw that wasn't broken. A soft mewl came from it and she immediately figured it was a kit. The kit opened it's blue eyes and it had speckled darker gray spots on it's fur. <em>It looks like... Ashfur. <em>She thought and sniffed in slowly. "Are you my mother?" The kit mewed softly. Hollyleaf looked softly at it. " I'm sorry little kit... I'm not your mother but maybe I'll find her." She meowed and saw tears welling up in his eyes. _Oh no I made him sad._ She thought, but instead, "I'm hungry..." He meowed. "Oh... you poor thing." Hollyleaf meowed and laid down onto her side and the kitten stumbled over suckling her. "I'll name you... Ashkit." She meowed promptly.


	3. A Cold Breeze

Hollyleaf had woken up, realizing she went to sleep, nursing a kit, and noticed he was gone. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted a kit that was sticking out from under the bushes-" She was cut off as the tiny Ashkit was dragging from the bushes, a large ground squirrel. "Momma, look what I caught!" Ashkit meowed, muffled from the squirrel's fur. _How in Starclan's name did he catch THAT? _Hollyleaf thought. "It took me forever to catch it, momma, it kept running until I killed it!" Ashkit mewed, puffing his chest out. Hollyleaf looked bewildered. _But... he's a __**kit**__. How did he learn to hunt that quick? _Hollyleaf thought. Ashkit pushed the squirrel towards Hollyleaf and Ashkit started to eat the squirrel. "Thank you, Ashkit." Hollyleaf meowed, and bent down to eat the squirrel. It was Mid-day and the sun beated down furiously onto the forest. "Momma, momma! I wanna go exploring and walk by the lake." Ashkit mewed quickly.

* * *

><p>"The lake...? But there isn't a lake around here... it's only near Thunderclan camp..." Hollyleaf whispered to herself. Ashkit blinked and Hollyleaf turned to Ashkit and said, "Erm, let's go somewhere else than the lake." Ashkit tilted his head. "What lake?" Ashkit meowed. Hollyleaf looked astonished. "Nevermind... let's explore this part of the forest." she meowed, whipping her tail towards and windy covered area, with a few trees. Ashkit mewed excitedly. "Okay!" The two cats padded towards the area, a strong wind blowing infront of them. "Keep beside me, Ashkit." Hollyleaf meowed, feeling soft grass underneath her paws. Ashkit fell down a few times and caught up with Hollyleaf, excited. "Wait." Hollyleaf meowed. A brown cat was in the distance charging at them. "Ashkit, hide behind that birch tree. Now." She hissed firmly. The gray kit quickly scampered behind the tree.<p>

* * *

><p>The brown tom approached infront of Hollyleaf. "Whom are you and why are you in Breezeclan territory?" He meowed harshly. Hollyleaf paused. <em>Ethier I get killed by this cat or I join their clan...<em> She thought. " Would like to join your clan." She meowed. The brown tabby looked at Hollyleaf, suspiciously. Hollyleaf, meowed, "Ashkit, come from behind there, it's okay." She mewed. And a gray kit stumbled near Hollyleaf, he was so close, their pelts were touching. "Very well." The tom meowed and led them to the camp.


End file.
